


Family We Protect

by kitncat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Lotor/Allura, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, M/M, Multi, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Should be dead character, Team Voltron Family, death scare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitncat/pseuds/kitncat
Summary: Keith should be dead.  He crashed head on into the shield with Red to save Shiro.  He's been dead for a year.  Yet here he is.AKAThe fanfiction based on my Sheith Month 2018 one-shot for Day 28: Protect where Keith 'dies' to protect Shiro and the Red Lion goes missing but later shows up at the Castle of Lions with a face no one ever expected (especially not Shiro).(Chapter 1 is just the majority of the one-shot with no new story if you read the one-shot)





	1. Protect

"Keith this is suicide!" Pidge.

"Don't do this!" Allura.

"There's a better way!" Lance.

"We can do this together!" Hunk.

Their pleas fell on deaf ears.

That was Shiro in there.

The ship's shields were impenetrable, even Voltron couldn't get in - not with their weapons at least.

Last time Keith had done this suicide run at a ship's shield he had been doing it for the good of the galaxy, not really caring what happened after his death - not even truly caring that he was sacrificing himself.

This time Shiro was on that ship.  If he pulled back there was no telling if Shiro would live long enough for him and the others to come up with a rescue plan.

He knew that the Red Lion would survive, maybe need repairs but she'd survive.  He wouldn't but Shiro would live.

That was all Keith cared about, was protecting Shiro.

"Keith please!" Allura was desperate but it still didn't register in Keith's mind.

The Red Paladin's eyes burned with tears he refused to let fall.  His impact would be in less than ten seconds.

He flicked on a video camera, Shiro would know how to activate it - either that or Red would only show the Black Paladin.

"Hey Shiro, it's me.  I don't want you to mourn over my death, okay?  I'm not worth it.  This was how I wanted to go down, fighting.  I don't have long.  I love you.  I love you so much." Keith gave his best smile before flicking it off, squeezing his eyes as he slammed into the shield, pain radiating through his body.

**\---------------**

Shiro looked up as the Black Lion's screen flickered to life.

It was a week ago that Keith saved him.  A week since Keith's death and it felt like years.

It was nearly midnight but Shiro hadn't been able to sleep, coming to sit in Black for comfort.

the Red Lion had vanished, untraceable, though Allura said that it was still somewhere in the universe, the other Lions would react more if Red had been destroyed.

An image flickered onto the screen, a video.

Keith was sitting in Red's pilot seat, tears gleaming in his eyes.

"Hey Shiro, it's me. I don't want you to mourn over my death, okay? I'm not worth it. This was how I wanted to go down, fighting. I don't have long. I love you. I love you so much." A small smile pulled up on Keith's lips and Shiro's own eyes filled with tears as he watched it disappear, knowing what had happened only moments after that.

"I'm sorry Keith, I couldn't protect you."


	2. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shocking face shows up at the Castle of Lions.

Everyone stared in shock as the Red Lion flew towards the Castle.

They all headed down as it docked, watching as it opened up to allow someone out.

The face that came out was what no one expected.

He was slightly taller now, still adorning the Red Paladin armor.  A scar went across his right cheek, reaching down his neck some, violet eyes as piercing as ever.  But that's not what drew everyone's attention.  It was Keith's left arm.

It was subtle, harder to tell with him wearing his armor but easier than it was with Shiro.  A prosthetic, clearly of Galra making - or very similar, replaced his arm from at least the middle of his bicep down - potentially further.

Shiro was the first to recover from the shock of seeing Keith and crossed the distance, engulfing the younger (and still slightly shorter) in a hug, almost partially sagging on him.

Keith's arms wrapped around the older in return, metal and flesh hands curling into the fabric of Shiro's shirt.

"Takashi." The name left Keith's lips, muffled as his face pressed against Shiro's shoulder and neck and making sure only the Black Paladin heard it.

"Keith." Shiro's voice was shaking as he clung harder to the younger.

The two clung to each other long enough that the others were silently contemplating whether they should slip out and leave them to their reunion when Shiro managed to pull himself away from the embrace, looking over Keith again.

He looked older, more  _mature_ , but still so similar.  He could still see the gleaming fire in his eyes, ready to erupt at a moment's notice.  He could still see that little boy that he'd met at the school - the boy that had stolen his car to prove that he wasn't good enough and had failed so miserably - gleaming behind violet eyes.  The young teen that had let him stay in his room countless nights after countless fights.  The kid who had been the only one other than Matt and Sam to support him for Kerberos.

And in Keith's eyes he was staring at someone he'd known for what felt like an eternity.  The only person who had believed in him.  The man who had willingly opened his door to a lost boy knowing that in the morning he was going to get into a fight with his lover because of it.  The stubborn hard-head that had gone on that mission despite all the things that were against him.

And somehow here they were.  Standing there caught in each other's gaze.  Keith was the first to smile to Shiro's surprise, quickly followed by Shiro himself.

"You're alive." Shiro finally managed.

Keith nodded slowly, "It wasn't exactly easy to stay that way." He admitted, looking away and Shiro could practically feel him tensing up.

"You don't have to talk about it.  I'm sure there's others that want to say hi." Shiro said softly, gently.  Keith had never forced him to talk, he wasn't about to force Keith to.

Keith nodded, flashing him a grateful smile, before moving past him.

Shiro turned, following behind him as he was swept up by the other Paladins and the Alteans in eager welcome backs.

When they finally managed to get to the relaxation room, Shiro settled on the couch, Keith quickly following him and managing to wiggle his way between Shiro and the arm of the couch, flesh arm to Shiro.

"Do you want me to scoot over some?" Shiro offered, already starting to move so that Keith wouldn't be quite so  _squished_.

Keith shook his head, catching Shiro's wrist, "No, I'm fine."

Shiro nodded, seeing the glint of passing fear in Keith's gaze and stilling.

Keith slowly relaxed his grip on Shiro's wrist, a silence falling over the room after everyone had settled.

The silence wasn't comfortable, but it wasn't uncomfortable either.  It was like no one quite knew what to say.

"Soooo...  Where were you?" Lance finally asked.

Keith went rigid and Shiro instinctively wrapped his arm around Keith's shoulders to pull him closer to his side.

"I-It's hard to explain.  For a while I was just drifting along in Red, mostly unconscious.  Then one of the times I was awake I wasn't in her anymore, I wasn't awake long enough to tell." Keith paused, letting out a shuddering breath as he flexed his metal hand, "It was touch and go for a while, then when I finally stabilized enough to stay conscious long enough to hold a conversation I was on board some sort of private vessel with a Galra arm for my left arm.  I got to Red and left.  I underestimated my injuries though and passed out and crashed.  Some aliens took me in for a while until I was better and helped me recondition and then I came here."

The others couldn't see it but Shiro could feel it, the light tremble in Keith's body.  He knew as well as the others that wasn't the full story but no one was going to push it and he gently squeezed Keith's shoulders to remind him that he was here.

"So, how have you been?" Keith asked, clearly eager to change subject.

"Fine." Lance replied instantly.

"Good.  Great even." Hunk said, rushed nods from Allura, Coran, and Pidge following.

"It's getting late, I suggest we all get some sleep." Coran said, standing and hurrying out, followed by Pidge and Allura.

Lance and Hunk bid the two goodnight before heading out.

Keith didn't move, if anything he just curled into Shiro's side as much as the younger could.

"You okay?" Shiro asked quietly.

Keith started to respond with his automatic  _"Yes"_ but stopped himself.  Because he wasn't.  He didn't want to talk to the others about it, or even the aliens that had helped him because they would send him to therapists and that's not what he needed.  With a sigh, he shook his head, "No, not really." He said quietly.

Shiro gave a weak smile, "I'm here if you want to talk." He offered.

He didn't expect Keith to reply but he did.  "I-I don't know how to talk about it.  That's never been my strong suit." He looked up at Shiro.  He  _had_ seen one therapist for it on his own time, one time.  After that he couldn't do it, talking to someone he didn't know or trust who just told him to  _"do it"_ like it should be that easy when it  _wasn't_.  It wasn't just that easy to peel open those wounds to a complete stranger and reveal everything that plagued him at night.

Shiro nodded in understanding, "So you want to stay in my quarters?"

Keith didn't hesitate to nod, slowly standing with Shiro at his side.

Keith made sure that they were walking with his right to Shiro's left, flesh arms to each other.

Keith's hand brushed against Shiro's and the Black Paladin caught it, carefully entwining their fingers together, watching Keith out of the corner of his eye to make sure it was alright.  The Red Paladin, if anything, seemed to relax at the gentle hold and Shiro smiled.

They slipped into his quarters and Shiro smiled, going to his closet and pulling out a t-shirt and pants.

He turned back around to see Keith gazing at him in surprise, "Where'd you get my clothes?" He asked.

Shiro blushed, "Your room." He gave a sheepish grin, "The others were getting tired of me insisting on cleaning it so I brought your clothes in here."

Keith smiled back, amused, "Only you." He said, taking the clothes and slipping into the bathroom.

Shiro sat down on the bed and waited the small amount of time it took Keith to come out.  The two laid down soundlessly, Shiro letting Keith take the lead.  Keith laid down on his side, facing Shiro as the Black Paladin did the same.

Keith curled into him, burying his face in Shiro's chest, flesh hand being used as a pillow and metal hand curling into Shiro's shirt.  Shiro let out a breath, wrapping his arms around the younger to hold him close.

Keith let out a shuddering breath, body relaxing as he stayed pressed against Shiro.

Shiro stayed awake, watching the smaller form as his breath evened and he slipped into sleep before he allowed himself to sleep.


	3. Nightmares and Midnight Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro wakes in he middle of the night and decides it's going to be a long night.

Shiro jolted awake when something smacked him in the side.  He almost activated his arm before stopping short when he realized his assailant was Keith and that the younger hadn't intended to wake him.

The Red Paladin was still asleep, tossing and turning with a pained expression.

"Keith." Shiro said softly, shifting and propping himself up on his flesh arm.  When he got no reaction, he repeated the name, "Keith."

Keith still didn't stir.

"Keith, come on.  Wake up." Tentatively, Shiro shook Keith's shoulder.  Finally waking, the younger bolted up into a sitting position with a gasp and Shiro quickly followed, wrapping his arms around the younger, who simply slumped into him, trembling.

"I-I'm sorry..." Keith whimpered and Shiro held him tighter.

"Don't be, it's alright." The Black Paladin murmured soothingly, holding Keith impossibly closer.

"I-It's not Shiro.  You shouldn't have to tell me it was just a dream." Keith argued back but it was feeble.

"You're fine Keith.  I can't count the number of times I've woken up from a nightmare.  You don't have to do this alone."

Keith chuckled dryly, "It sure seems like the universe has a different idea on that." He said bitterly.

Shiro glared at the top of his head for a moment, but his voice was gentle when he spoke, "I don't care what the universe or anyone else thinks Keith, I'm here for you."

Keith let out a breath, pressing closer, "I didn't mean to wake you." He murmured.

Shiro shrugged, "Doesn't matter, it'll be okay." He promised.

Silence settled over them before Shiro spoke again, feeling Keith still trembling against him slightly.  "Do you want to talk about it?"

Keith sighed, holding his metal arm out so that in the darkness they could see it - or at least the outline, most of the details were lost in the low light.  "They didn't even give me a choice, I just woke up and it was  _there_.  A permanent part of me.  A-And I don't even know what they wanted from me!  Or why they took me!  Or anything!  I-I just  _ran_!"

Shiro rubbed his back gently, taking Keith's metal hand with his own prosthetic, entwining their fingers.  It was odd.  The way the Galra attached the fake limbs, the two could feel the metal - almost as if it was their real arm.

"I know." The older murmured, surprising the younger.  Despite how well he knew Shiro, Keith had expected sympathy like he'd gotten from the aliens that had helped him, or pity, or...  He didn't really know but it wasn't  _that_.

"I guess you didn't get a choice either." He murmured quietly.

Shiro chuckled, "No, I didn't."

Keith let out a breath, "I don't think I'd be here without you.  There were so many times it would have been so easy just to stop fighting and let my injuries take me, or I could have just stayed with those Galra and taken whatever they had in store for me.  I came so  _close_ to giving up on recovering, even with the help the aliens gave me.  But then I'd think about you, and how you promised to always come back for me and I-I  _knew_ I had to do the same." Keith admitted.

Shiro smiled, remembering the memory like it was yesterday instead of years ago,

_Shiro sighed, shoulders slumping slightly as he leaned on the hover-bike he'd previously been cleaning.  Before Keith confronted him.  Suddenly the bracelet he'd been wearing for ages and could almost ignore now weighed a thousand pounds.  "I'm going on the mission." He said softly._

_He waited for rejection.  Anger, frustration._ Anything _from the boy.  A plead not to go._ Anything _._

_Anything but what he got._

_A gentle hand rested on his shoulder and he looked at Keith in surprise, the teen giving him a small smile._

_"If you've only got a few years left, you should live it like you want to." The boy said._

_Shiro gave a weak smile back, "Thank you Keith.  You don't know how much that means to me." He had a feeling the boy might actually have a pretty good idea._

_Keith smiled back, "I'll support you Takashi." He promised._

_It sent a shiver down Shiro's back at his given name.  Only Adam and Keith called him by his first name.  The difference was Adam would call him by it everywhere.  Keith only did it in private moments, special moments that Shiro treasured._

_Shiro smiled, unable to find words to express his gratitude but knowing that somehow Keith_ knew _.  Keith always knew how he felt._

_"Just...  Just promise me one thing." Keith said quietly, seeming almost nervous._

_Shiro nodded, "Anything." He said softly._

_"Promise me you'll come back." Keith said.  Shiro almost yet again had to remind himself Keith wasn't as naive as most his age were, tht he'd been shoved into the real world far too soon, far too fast, and far too hard._

_Shiro nodded, raising his hand to rest on Keith's that was still on his shoulder.  "I'll always come back for you Keith, I promise." He murmured like it was a precious secret.  It seemed foolish, to promise something he didn't know he could keep, but somehow he knew he'd keep it._

 "You always came back." Keith whispered, like it was some precious secret he was scared of losing.

Shiro tightened his grip on Keith, "You came back for me too." He murmured softly, kissing the top of Keith's head.

Keith let out a breath, "Yeah.  But what now?"

"We'll figure it out together, I promise.  You'll always have me to talk to Keith."

Keith nodded slightly, "How..." He trailed, voice faltering, did he really want to address this?  Or should he just let it go?  "How are you?" He forced, throat feeling suddenly dry.

Shiro smiled slightly, "I'm fine Keith.  You don't have to worry about me." He murmured.

Keith shook his head, looking up at him, "I do Takashi.  Because I know you.  The others don't know and I-I  _need_ to know.  Please...  You didn't lie to me back then."

Shiro softened at Keith's plea, "I'm fine Keith, really." He smiled, a warmth in it Keith hadn't seen in ages, since their private moments on Earth before Kerberos, "I'll explain in the morning, okay?  Or try to at least."

Keith nodded, allowing himself to be satisfied, "Goodnight Takashi." He murmured, curling against Shiro.

The older smiled with an unmatched and unrivaled warmth at the younger, his mind going back to another time - seeming far away now.

_Keith was tucked against his side, fast asleep in a loose black shirt and pants.  Honestly, he didn't mind how easy the boy found it to sleep - or the fact that he'd come to his quarters in the middle of the night._

_Shiro sighed and carefully disentangled himself from the cadet.  He'd get enough of an earful from Adam for Keith having slept here, let alone if his lover knew that he'd snuggled with Keith since the younger had arrived._

_Keith grumbled in his sleep but stayed asleep and Shiro smiled._

_As predicted, Adam came out of the bedroom a few minutes later to find Shiro drinking a cup of coffee with Keith fast asleep on their couch._

_"Takashi, what is he doing here?" Adam inquired._

_Shiro shrugged and responded as he usually did to the question, "Came in the middle of the night, couldn't sleep.  I let him in."_

_Adam frowned, "Why?"_

_Shiro looked up, "Because he needs someone he can rely on and I've taken the position without him even realizing it."_

_Adam's eyes flashed with anger, "It's our quarters Takashi.  He should be sleeping in his own.  He had a rough childhood, no rougher than others have had it."_

_Shiro glared at him, "I'm not arguing about this today Adam." He stood and crossed the room as Adam glared at them before setting to work making coffee for himself.  Slipping into the bedroom, Shiro quickly dressed for the day before slipping back into the room, bending down by the couch.  He could feel Adam's eyes burning into his back but ignored it as a small smile played on his lips._

_"Keith, time to wake up.  You need to get ready for classes." Shiro said softly._

_Keith grumbled for a moment before blinking his eyes open.  Violet found grey and Shiro felt like the breath left his lungs like it always did.  How was it possible that Keith had such vibrant violet eyes?_

_Keith nodded, sitting up and running a hand through his hair, "Thanks for letting me stay over." He mumbled, noticing Adam and tensing._

_Shiro smiled, "No problem." He said as he stood, "Most of the other cadets are still in bed if you hurry back to your room." He said and Keith nodded, flashing him one last smile before leaving.  Shiro's smile tinted with sadness slightly as the boy left, the nearly unbearable question of how long they would have flitting through his mind.  He knew he should worry more about his time left with Adam or the time left to fulfill his dreams but...  He worried about Keith, whether he'd be okay after Shiro was gone._

_"Any idea when you're going to tell him?" Adam broke in.  So they were still in this loop._

_"Can we just eat breakfast?" Shiro asked, meeting Adam's gaze evenly._

_Adam sighed, "He'll find out sooner or later Takashi.  Better to tell him now and let him get over it then let him find out because you suddenly aren't there for him."_

_Shiro glared at him, "Get over it?  So you're saying someone should just be able to_ get over _something like that?" He snapped before shaking his head, "I'll tell him when he's older.  For now he needs to know that I'll always be there for him."_

_Adam let out a breath, "But you won't be!"_

_Shiro glared at his lover, "I am not leaving Keith and I'm not telling him." He walked over and grabbed his bag, swinging it over his shoulder, "He's not ready for something like that." He finished as he walked out of the room, leaving the way Keith had._

_There was a part of Shiro that wondered whether it was Keith or himself that wasn't ready for Keith to know.  Keith was the one person who actually knew him who didn't know about his sickness, who didn't worry about him every second because of it, that didn't send him hidden and unwanted looks of sympathy, who didn't see his sickness first and who he was second, the list went on._


	4. Heavy Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro had really hoped Keith had forgotten his promise of an explanation. Unfortunately, the Red Paladin didn't and is more than a little expectant for Shiro to keep his word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied mentions of suicidal thoughts/actions.  
> Fairly heavy chapter but ends lighthearted.

Shiro was really hoping Keith would leave the explanation that he had promised forgotten.  Unfortunately, Keith was far too perceptive and far too smart for that.  The thing was Shiro didn't really  _have_ an explanation.  Nor did he really feel like revisiting that territory out here, in the land of open choices and unexplored options.

"So you said you'd explain this morning." Keith said, blinking violet eyes at the older.

Shiro was caught in Keith's gaze.  The younger had always been able to captivate him with those violet eyes, more often than not stealing his breath with the emotions revealed there when nothing about Keith's face or body gave him away.  But more than that it was just so...  Shiro didn't know how to explain it.  It made sense to him now, how a human could have those color eyes.  Since Keith was only  _half_ human and also half Galra.

Keith just looked expectantly at him until he spoke, "I-  I'm not sure what you want me to say Keith." He said softly.

Keith's expression fell, "What do you mean?" He asked and Shiro's stomach plummeted.  Even after Keith had found out he hadn't changed how he acted around Shiro, he was still the same.  He was the only person to know to see Shiro first and his illness second.  Even Adam, Shiro thought with a slight bitterness he couldn't help, had changed after he found out.  He'd started worrying and fussing and had changed almost completely.  Keith hadn't, he'd stayed the same.

"Keith that's not what I meant." Shiro hurried to assure, stepping forward to take Keith's upper arms in his grasp gently.  "What I'm trying to say is I don't know what to say - how to explain."

Keith nodded slightly, "You didn't know how to tell me before either.  Tell me this how you told me then."

Shiro nodded and let out a breath, "As far as I've been able to tell, I'm not sick anymore.  I had Allura run some sort of Altean blood test.  I-I didn't tell her what I was looking for on it, all she knows is that I didn't find it.  It...  It's like it completely vanished and all I can think is that one of Haggar's experiments that she performed on me did it."

Keith nodded slowly, soaking in the information, before wrapping his arms around Shiro.  Shiro returned the embrace without hesitation.  Keith clung to him and Shiro had to wonder if the younger was okay.  Finally Keith let out a shuddering breath, pulling away as a slow grin spread across his lips, eyes glowing.  "I can't wait until we get back to Earth!  Or some planet with hover-bikes!" He said and Shiro grinned at the boyish excitement in his eyes.

"Oh really?" He asked, pretending to be wary.

Keith chuckled and nodded, "Yeah!  I am  _so_ going to beat you in the race!"

Now Shiro's eyes glinted with challenge and he stepped closer, looking down on Keith.  "You sure about that?" He asked, letting his voice change to one he might have used on a disobedient or stubborn cadet that wasn't Keith.

Keith swallowed almost audibly but gave a slow nod, only the slightest tremor in his voice, "Yeah."

Shiro smiled, bending closer and he could tell Keith was catching onto his game.  "Really?  You think you can keep up?"

Keith nodded, "Yeah." He breathed.

The space was almost silent, the two hovering only an inch apart.

Then there was a loud banging on the door, causing them to practically leap away from each other.

"Breakfast in five!  Hurry up slowpokes!" Lance cried and then there was the sound of retreating footsteps.

The two shared a glance, both blushing, and Keith rushed out with, "Go ahead, I'll catch up in a minute."

Shiro nodded, trusting his friend (the word felt wrong even in his head to describe Keith but so did 'brother' so Shiro was stuck) to keep his word.  "Alright." He said, nodding again and out.

Keith looked after him, a small part wishing he had refused to leave but smiling anyways.

_Keith beamed up at Shiro, standing ready to board the ship for the Kerberos Mission.  The boy was so proud of his friend, so happy for him.  Yet he couldn't help the selfish pain in his chest as it registered that this could be the last time he saw Shiro like this - or even at all._

_But he kept smiling through it, watching as Shiro caught his eye and the older's smile widened impossibly further.  Keith was happy for him, it wasn't a lie.  But it wasn't the complete truth either.  He was happy for Shiro, but it hurt to have to say goodbye to the only friend he had._

_Keith watched in silence as the ship lifted off from the ground and waved one last, painful goodbye to Shiro._

_"See you when you get back Takashi." He whispered, reminding himself of Shiro's promise._

_He turned and headed away, allowing the pain of losing his friend to flood him now that the older was in space.  Of course classes had been excused for the big day but of course the one person Keith ran into was the last one he wanted to see.  Adam._

Keith shook himself, this wasn't Kerberos.  With that thought and a need for reassurance, he hurried out of the room, practically sprinting by the time he was out of it.

He ran into the dining room and Shiro was on his feet in an instant, "Keith what is it?" He asked, voice tense but level.

Keith's eyes scanned up and down Shiro for a few minute before the tension drained from his body, "Nothing.  Just hungry for a good Hunk-cooked meal after a year." He lied.

He could tell no one bought it, but no one but Shiro would fight him on it and Shiro wouldn't do it here.  Instead the older nodded, gesturing to the empty seat next to him, and sat.  Keith was grateful as he took his seat, Shiro on his left with no one at his right.  He knew it was done by the others on purpose so that he knew he had a way out but he couldn't help but be grateful.

And he decided he truly  _was_ hungry, and glad, for a meal cooked by Hunk after a year.

"Anyone up for some training drills?" Allura asked after everyone was finished and conversation (carefully avoiding the past year if it had to do with Keith) was slowing down.

"Are you sure-"

" _Lance_." Shiro cut him off sharply, "Maybe we should let  _Keith_ decide whether or not he's up for it."

Keith smirked, "Bet I can get you on the floor within the hour Shiro." He said.

He could see the competitive spark in Shiro's eyes as he looked at Keith, "You sure your up for it?"

"Since when have I  _not_ been up for a good spar with you?" Keith challenged back.  Hunk and Lance let out silent 'ooooo's.

"Oh you are  _on_." Shiro stated and Keith was glad to see Shiro wouldn't let what he'd been through get in the way of their normal dynamics.

Keith stood and the Paladins briskly made their way to the training room.  It was a rare sight to see them spar since they usually either didn't or did it at an ungodly hour that no one was willing to stay awake to to watch,

After a few minutes of stretching and practicing on air, the two turned to each other, Keith falling into a familiar stance.  "Ready Old Timer?" He asked.  The old nickname made Lance start laughing but neither noticed, completely zoned on their opponent.

"When you are." Shiro said back, falling into his own stance.

Then the spar was on and they all stared in awe.  They could all tell Keith was holding back with his left, clearly worried about hurting Shiro, however about the time that Shiro nearly punched him in the ribs with his metal arm Keith seemed to decide Galra prosthetic were fair game.

After this there was even more gaping at the way they twisted together before leaping away from each other again like water might flow over sand.

Shiro took the upper-hand for a couple of minutes and everyone thought for sure that the older would win but then...  No one was quite sure if he meant to do it, even Keith himself wasn't sure, but Keith's prosthetic lit up - a darker purple then Shiro's but purple all the same.  He lunged, bringing it towards Shiro and Shiro raised his own arm, glowing as well, to block it.  The battle was more intense and complicated from there, the two twisting and turning at impossible seeming angles to block or attempt to strike.

In the end however, they got in a lock neither could break without risking losing and called it a draw.

As the others took to the floor to start, the two grabbed a water break, "I didn't see that coming." Shiro commented, smiling at the younger.

Keith looked at his metal hand, flexing it, "Neither did I."

Shiro chuckled, "It's okay Keith.  I know how you feel.  You can't be scared of it.  Well...  You can but you don't need to."

Keith smiled and nodded, "I forgot how good that felt." He commented.

Shiro chuckled, "It's been too long." He murmured.

Keith smiled at him, a gentle look, "Don't blame yourself."

Shiro gave a weak smile, eyes trailing down Keith's prosthetic, "How can I not?"

Keith glared at him slightly, "Because it was my choice to make.  Not yours." Keith sighed, "Everyone told me not to.  I did it anyway." He met Shiro's gaze.  "Because you deserve life more.  If only one of us gets to grow old then I wanted it to be you.  Because after everything you've been through - everything you've done for me - you deserve a chance to be happy.  You deserve to be able to have a life after this war." Keith smiled weakly, "You have people that will miss you if you die.  I'm just another faceless casualty.  Red would have picked another Paladin and the universe would have moved on.  I'm not so sure the same would have happened if you'd died."

Shiro shook his head, "You aren't a faceless casualty Keith.  You never could be.  Not if I'm around." He said softly, a sadness in his grey gaze that darkened it as he realized that's what Keith thought.

Keith gave another weak smile, "But you would have moved on Shiro.  You would have healed.  You would have had a future after me." He sighed, "Me, I don't have a future without you.  I don't think I'd be able to move on.  I wouldn't heal.  I don't have a future if you're not in it, and I don't want one." Keith let out a shuddering breath.  "You don't know how hard it was without you after you left for Kerberos.  After they said you died." Keith's throat and chest contracted and for a moment he struggled to inhale.

Shiro stared at him with that sad look, "Don't talk like that Keith.  Even if something did happen to me I know you.  You're strong.  It might take time but you'd heal, every wound turns into a scar, you'd move on eventually."

Keith shook his head, "Not if you bleed out first."

Shiro stared at Keith, trying to piece together what he was sure was the universe's greatest puzzle that had been set before him in an amazing and complex picture.  "Why did you let me go then?" He finally whispered, a strangled sound.  Neither had realized the sounds of drills and sparring had stopped and the other Paladins and Allura had left.

Keith just gazed at him, "Because I wasn't Adam.  I wasn't going to tell you not to live your dreams.  I didn't want you to go but that's what you wanted.  So I was going to support you and watch you leave with a happy smile that wasn't fake because I  _was_ happy for you and then I would hurt after you had gone to chase your dreams and just pray to whatever or whoever was listening that you could keep your promise and come back." Keith finally managed.

Shiro looked at him in a new light suddenly (not that it was new for Keith to turn Shiro's whole view on something, including the younger, to a whole new axis with only a few words).  "Keith..."

Keith tried another weak smile, "You deserved to chase your dreams Takashi.  I wasn't going to stop you even if it killed me.  I figured after a while you'd be back and then we'd figure it out."

Shiro just stared, "And after?" He asked because he suddenly needed to know.  He needed to know what Keith had gone through.

Keith didn't even try to smile, "It was horrible.  The only person who'd ever truly shown to care about me was gone, Adam hated me like it was me who'd offered you the position, the tormenting was worse, the fights were daily." Keith let out a shuddering breath, debating with himself.  However when Shiro remained silent, giving him the choice to continue or not, he forced himself on.  "Life...  Didn't seem worth it.  My dad always told me when he'd leave,  _'If there's a light at the end then you should try'_ but my light was gone.  I had nothing left.  No one cared, you were gone.  I-It's a bit of a blur now.  It was a rushed decision, one of them I didn't think about.  The knife was  _there_ and it wasn't like you would come back and find out and you were the only one who would care.  I-I don't even know how they found out.  I-I had already done it when they came in.  Next thing I knew I was in the hospital and as soon as I was able to leave they let me, no questions, no offered help - not that I would have taken it.  When I got back to the Garrison they told me I was expelled, too much of a disciplinary case.  I-I don't know why I never finished what I started after that.  There wouldn't have been anyone to stop me, not even a chance.  But I guess you know how it ends."

Shiro couldn't find the words to speak.  A million thoughts, a million potential things to say, raced through his mind but it all ended in a garbled heap and his brain wouldn't connect with his mouth to speak.

Keith looked away, "And I  _know_ I was a coward.  I know you probably hate me for it.  And I-I can't even apologize for it because what would I say?  I'm sorry for picking up a knife and trying to do that?  I know it doesn't fix it but I didn't know what to do.  No one _cared_ Takashi.  No one.  The officials wanted a reason to get rid of me.  The cadets hated me.  I-I don't know what to say because I can't say I'm sorry but at the same time I can't say it enough." Keith looked like he was about to crumble under the emotions he'd kept so carefully contained for so long that were suddenly pouring out.

Shiro finally looked up, "You don't have to apologize Keith."

Tears finally streamed down Keith's face and Shiro stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the younger and allowing him to slump forward against Shiro's broad chest while the older held him up.

"Yes I do Takashi.  I shouldn't have done it.  You wouldn't have." He let out a shuddering breath, that nearly unbearable question floating back into his mind.   _"How long before he would have tried again?"_

Shiro held him close, "I wouldn't have Keith.  But I'm not you.  If things were that bad I-I can't really blame you.  The Garrsion should have tried to help you.   _Adam_ should have tried to help you.  I'm not mad at you Keith.  I promised you you would always have me.  That means no matter what." Shiro murmured softly, his own voice trembling slightly.  He knew Adam wouldn't be there for Keith, he wasn't surprised he hadn't been.  But it didn't upset him any less.

Keith stayed silent, shoulders trembling as he clung to the older, and Shiro let the silence fall over them, knowing that he just needed to be there.

"If you need to talk about your childhood, you’re safe with me. If you need to break into a million pieces, I’m right here, Keith. I’ll find them all, I’m good at details, and I’ll put you back together. You’re safe here." Shiro paused, Keith stilling as he listened.  He vaguely recognized the quote, probably something Shiro had made him read back in the Garrison days.

Keith smiled weakly, pulling away.  Shiro cupped his cheek with his flesh hand, gently brushing away the last tears.  "Thank you Takashi." Keith whispered.

Shiro smiled, "Always." He promised.

Keith smiled, "So where was that from?  I know I've heard it before."

Shiro smiled, "Water Bound."

Keith's eyes lit up, "I remember that!  I thought Adam was going to kill you for giving me your copy of it!" Keith said, grinning.  He had loved the trilogy, but the last one had been his favorite so much that Shiro had given him his personal copy of it (ignoring the fact that Adam had been the one to give it to him for their anniversary from what Keith remembers).

Shiro chuckled, "I think he might have debated it." He said, grinning at him.

Keith smiled back, "It's probably almost lunch." He murmured.

"Then let's get some food."


	5. Step Back and Step Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional talk and what Keith's missed.

It was later that evening when - inevitable as it had been - Keith's confession from earlier came back up in the privacy of his and Shiro's apparently shared quarters (Keith knew he was in no hurry to leave and Shiro didn't seem to mind).

"I want to see it." Shiro murmured.

It was quiet enough that for a moment Keith thought he'd misheard.  When it completely registered he had heard right he looked at Shiro in surprise.

Shiro just met his gaze steadily, "I want to see the scar."

Keith nodded his consent.  The normal angle he held his wrist kept it hidden, and even the few people who had noticed and bothered to ask he had passed it off as an accidental injury from his youth (the only people to ever ask had been aliens anyways).  He held out his flesh arm, wrist up, and watched Shiro trace the long scar running up his forearm with his gaze.  He'd lost the once nearly identical scar in place of his prosthetic.

Hesitantly, Shiro held Kieth's arm in his metal hand and traced it with his flesh hand.  "You did this because you thought I wasn't coming back." He said softly.

"No Shiro.  Please don't go down there.  Please don't blame yourself." Keith practically begged.

Shiro shook his head, looking back up at Keith as his fingers lingered and traced, "I know it's not my fault Keith.  But that doesn't make it easier to see the evidence.  I-I knew you wouldn't lie about that but..."

"Seeing the scar makes it more real." Keith offered and Shiro nodded agreement.

Shiro gave him a soft look, "You don't have to go through this alone anymore.  I'm always going to be here for you Keith.  No matter what, through the good and bad."

Keith smiled, "That means a lot Shiro.  It's the love that goes through the hardest trials and survives that's worth having.” He murmured, catching Shiro off guard at the 'love' part.  The older forced himself not to think too much of it though.  Keith looked at them as brothers.  Right?

Keith stared at Shiro, eyes flicking over the older's face and trying to read his mind, but saw the moment Shiro shut down thinking further on the comment.  Keith wasn't sure why he did but he couldn't help the slight pang in his chest.

Shiro ran his fingers over the scar one last time, looking at it, before raising it and pressing a gentle kiss to it, sending a shiver down Keith's spine.

"We're going to be okay Keith." He promised.

Keith smiled and, for what might have been the millionth time, he believed every word Shiro said.  Because somewhere deep inside him he knew Shiro wouldn't lie to him like that, knew that they  _would_ be okay.  That, just like he'd always have Shiro's back, the older would always have his back.

Instead of replying with words he'd never been the best at, he just stared into Shiro's eyes - knowing in his core that the older would see his thoughts in his eyes, would know everything he couldn't put into words.

The soft look of understanding in the older's grey gaze told Keith the message had been received.

Shiro looked back down at the scar, a sudden an unexpected bolt of red hot anger going through his core.  It had always annoyed him how Adam was so negative about anything even vaguely Keith related - from the very beginning - but to see that Adam had been so cold to Keith when he had to have known how much Keith was hurting was beyond the normal dislike and he couldn't help but be angry.

Surely they had both been hurting after the declaration of his death (at least he'd like to think his former lover would have been hurting some).  He isn't surprised Keith didn't go to him for help but for Adam to isolate him so much that it drove him to do what he di.

"Takashi?" Keith's voice was unsure but it snapped Shiro back to himself so fast that he felt he should have had whiplash.  

"Yeah?" Shiro's voice was rougher than normal.

"You okay?"

Shiro nodded, "Yeah, just got lost in thought for a second."

Even now he couldn't help the bubbling anger towards his ex.  He knew he'd follow Keith wherever the younger went, but if they ended up back on Earth he wouldn't pretend it was an accident when he found Adam and gave him a piece of his mind.

Keith smiled, "Enough heavy talk for one day.  What's been going on?" Keith said, changing topic.

Shiro chuckled, smiling, and Keith's face brightened at the noise, "So talking about the war  _isn't_ heavy?"

"Not as heavy as our other topics of the day."

Shiro smiled, shaking his head fondly, "For not having Voltron it's gone better than expected.  The Blade of Marmora helps us, as well as other rebel and resistance groups.  Lately we've been wondering if we've been getting help from deeper in the Empire as well."

Keith tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

Shiro shook his head, "Convenient information is getting handed to the Blade spies by nameless voices, though they never actually get to see the face of the voice.  It's helped us win battles."

"You trust it?"

Shiro sighed, "So far the information has been correct and extremely helpful.  For the battles the information helps us with, casualties on our side are about as low as they can go, we not only win but we tend to be able to get helpful information from the base or outpost, and they have good reason to keep their face unknown.  That way if a Blade spy is caught, all they can say if they break is that there is a traitor, no name or rank or looks."

Keith nodded, "Makes sense." He shrugged slightly.  "So any new mysterious helper information?"

"It's spread out.  Randomly but we're expecting new information to come in within the next few days."

Keith suddenly froze, "How convenient is it that the Blade spies overhear the information conversations?"

"Pretty convenient."

Keith frowned, "That means it's probably timed, they know where the spy will be and when so that they can pass it seamlessly.

Shiro shrugged, "Never thought of it that way."

 

When morning came and halfway through breakfast, the Paladins were bustled to the bridge to hear a message.

Keith stayed close to Shiro, forcing himself not to tuck behind the older.

Kolivan was as intimidating as ever in the transmission.  "We've received our next intel drop."

Allura nodded, "Let's hear it."

Kolivan nodded and played it back, "We received this from one of our agents." Kolivan tapped something out of sight.

An irritable female voice came through and Keith instantly decided he was not going to be buddy buddy with her.  "Oh come on.  Noru Base is pretty badly defended."

A much sterner voice came back, "Be realistic.  Voltron will strike there next and it will be far too fortified without aid."

Voice one came back, "But if they slipped through using their cloaking devices just behind the front lines, blew up the first lines to draw out the others, took them out, and then went down it would be easier."

Voice two spoke again, more thoughtful this time, "They'd need back up to take on any remaining fighters and over air support while they slipped inside.  The control room, if they entered from the east entrance, is to the right at the first turn and down three doors, they'd get the base's information there."

Voice one again, "Yep!  I'm sure Zarkon wouldn't mind losing that base."

Keith's brows furrowed, why not?

Voice two chuckled, "I doubt he'd mind at all if certain people were casualties."

Footsteps sounded, distant but there.

"Someone's coming!" Voice one exclaimed.

"Separate." Voice two ordered and there were fading footsteps.

The transmission ended and Kolivan looked up.

"The Blade of Marmora will be there in two days time to offer air support.  Be ready."

Allura nodded, "We will."

Kolivan tilted his head, gaze raking Keith, "Should we expect four or five Lions?"

Allura hesitated and Keith raised his chin, "Five." He stated calmly.

Shiro's lips twitched, betraying the fact that he restrained a smile.

Kolivan nodded, "We wish you all well until then."

Then the transmission was over.

"We have our next target." Allura stated.

 


	6. Attack on Naru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I finally got it to work!

Had it not been for the impending battle, Keith would have seen the gentle rumble of the Lion and Red's surrounding presence as comforting. However, with the impending battle, it was strengthening.

"You ready for this?" Shiro asked for what had to be the twentieth time over a private connection.

Keith rolled his eyes despite the small smile on his lips, "Yes Shiro." He responded easily.

He could practically see Shiro nod to himself, "Okay. Remember-"

"We'll be beside you the whole time. You're going in circles Takashi."

He heard Shiro chuckle, "Sorry."

"No, I'm not upset. It's amusing." Keith said, smiling to himself.

"Okay."

"We're closing in on the base." Pidge's voice broke in.

"Ready." Shiro responded and Keith nodded.

"Let's do this." He said. If he was honest, there was the slightest bit of worry in him but he refused to acknowledge it.

The plan was fairly simple. The Lions would lure out the base's defenses as much as possilbe and, with the help of the Blades, take them out. They would then proceed to the planet's surface, where the Blades would continue offering air support while the Lions landed and entered the base. The Paladins would then get the information, find out as much about why Zarkon wouldn't mind losing the base - and certain people - and then get out.

It started easy, taking on only a couple ships at a time and easily dispatching them. Then they started to come in slightly heavier waves, but still not too terribly much of a challenge. Slowly the number of ships grew that were coming at them, before starting to decline until nothing was coming at them.

"Alright, fall into formation. We're moving in." Shiro's voice came calmly over the coms.

"Copy that." Keith echoed, hearing the other Paladins, Allura, and Kolivan repeat it.

They burst down onto the rocky surface of the planet with an intensity, taking out most of the fairly sad ground forces easily. Other than the air support, it wasn't hard to see why losing this base wouldn't be a big deal to Zarkon

They landed quickly and within five minutes had grouped together outside the entrance to the base.

"Alright.  Pidge, Lance, go straight to the control room, get the information, then get out and back to your Lions. Hunk, you stay here and make sure nothing blocks the entrance, notify us immediately if something does. We all know where to go to get out if something happens to this entrance. Keith," Shiro met his gaze, "you're with me while we try to find these casualties that Zarkon won't mind."

Keith nodded, following after Shiro as Pide and Lance dashed in ahead of them.

They zig-zagged through the complex, mainly heading for the prison section of the complex.  They were almost there when a Galra woman leaped out in front of them.

She looked different than most Galra.  Her skin was a lighter color and she didn't have any markings.  The armor she wore was odd, much different from anything either Paladin had ever seen.

Her gaze pierced into them, "Are you Paladins of Voltron?" She asked.

Keith glanced at Shiro, before nodding slightly.

"Yes, we are." Shiro said, bayard appearing in his hand, "What is it to you?"

She smiled slightly, losing her fighting stance.  "My name is Axca, I'm one of the four people behind the information drops you've been getting." She smiled larger, turning, "Come with me, it's about time you put faces to our voices."

Keith shrugged when Shiro looked at him and the two followed behind her, a bit on edge.

"So who are those casualties you - well, your accomplices - were talking about?" Keith asked.

She chuckled, "They were meaning themselves, me, and our leader."

"There's four of you?  We've only ever heard three voices..." Shiro pointed out.

Axca nodded, "No one sees our faces, but too many know our leader.  It was too risky for him to speak to your agents, but he organizes it all - finds the agents, their patterns, the patterns of the guards, the timing of our drops - he's the main brain behind it all."

Keith nodded slightly, but pressed close to Shiro as Axca scanned her hand and slipped into a dark room.

The two Paladins followed.

"Is this them Axca?" Keith recognized the annoying female's voice from the intel drop they'd received.

He turned his gaze to see a colorful woman that didn't seem Galra.  She was somewhere between pink and red, with some sort of ponytail-like thing on her head that had bands of colors.

"Yes Ezor, try not to scare them would you?" Axca replied.

"They don't look like anything special."

Keith startled slightly at the unexpected voice, turning to see a large, broad, and muscular Galra woman emerge from the shadows.  Based on her voice she had to be the other one from the transmission and based on her stature Keith guessed she was only part Galra.

"They don't have to." Axca said, clearly frustrated.

"Axca's right.  They don't have to look like anything special to be Paladins of Voltron." Keith spun to look at the man who spoke.

With pale purple skin and long white hair, the man was tall with broad shoulders and long limbs.

He didn't look Galra...  In fact, had they not been standing in the middle of a Galra base and had Alteans not been extinct save for Allura and Coran, Keith probably would have guessed the man before him was Altean - at least partially.

"My name is Lotor, and - as I'm sure Axca has already told you - I have been helping to organize the information drops you've been recieving.  These three have been kind enough to lend their voices and pass along what we know, my generals.  You've already met Axca.  This is Ezor." The man - who had identified as Lotor - nodded at the colorful woman.  "And Zethrid." He sent a nod the way of the third woman.

"Must be pretty high up to have three generals under your command." Keith commented.

Lotor shrugged, looking somewhere between bored and disgusted with the topic of his rank, "You could say that, but at the moment it doesn't matter.  Zarkon is beginning to get suspicious as to how you are taking down his bases, and I fear it won't be long before he connects the four of us - with or without true proof.  If you'll have us, we'd like to come go with you when you bring this base down."

Keith and Shiro shared a small look before nodding.

"Alright, all of you follow us.  We need to get moving." Shiro said, turning.  "Keith, you take lead with me.  Lotor, Axca, you seem capable of taking the rear."

"I only take orders from Lotor." Ezor voiced immediately.

"Ezor we all know how capable you are but they're in charge here." Lotor snapped, "Now do as they say."

Keith glanced at Shiro and nodded, before taking off running.


	7. End of Naru Base

Shiro, Keith, and their new comrades dashed out of the base, Hunk sending them a puzzled look from where he was still on lookout duty.  In the atmosphere above them, Keith could see that a battle had resumed between the castle and Blades and the Empire's forces.

"Where are Pidge and Lance?" Shiro asked, stopping and glancing back at the base.

"Passed by about a minute and a half ago, they'll be at their Lions soon.  The charges are in place." Hunk reported, "Who are they?"

"No time to explain now, let's get off the ground and blow this place." Keith cut in.

The Yellow Paladin nodded, "Right, running." He didn't sound too enthusiastic but he took off with the other six when Shiro gave the order.

"Ezor, Zethrid, you're with me.  Lotor and Axca, you're riding with Keith.  No one touch anything unless specifically told to do so." Shiro ordered as they neared the Black, Red, and Yellow Lions.  The Blue and Green Lions could be seen zipping through the sky, ripping into the futile defenses that were still being put up by the Galra forces.

Ezor looked a bit disgusted at being ordered around by the Black Paladin, but didn't say anything as they broke off to the respective Lions.

Red hummed to life around Keith as he raced for her controls, "Both of you hold on tight.  I'm a good pilot but I'm not known for a smooth ride." He ordered over his shoulder only a moment before launching into the air.  To his surprise, he couldn't hear either Galra hit the floor as he spun, leaping into the aerial battle.

"Pidge, blow the charges.  Let's end this." Shiro's voice came over the coms as Keith swerved to avoid enemy fire before spinning around to return fire.  Biggest difference: He hit his mark.

It was only a couple moments after that the base went up in flames, the explosion loud enough to be heard inside the Red Lion and no doubt the other Lions as well.  Keith stared at it in shock.  Most of the charges had gone off at once, leaving only a few to go off in a chain reaction along with parts of the base exploding in on itself.  A shiver ran through his back as he couldn't help but remember the last explosion he'd witnessed.

_His eyes were closed, he was sure of it.  Not that it made a difference.  The explosion made him see white even though his eyes were closed.  Pain seemed to radiate from every nerve in his body._

_Red's alarms wailed and somewhere he could hear horrified screams from his fellow Paladins.  Or at least, he thought those voices belonged to him._

_He thought a noise might have escaped his mouth but he couldn't tell as he welcomed the black._

"Keith!  Keith do you copy?!" Shiro's voice was tinged with worry.

Keith realized suddenly he'd completely frozen, Red staying perfectly still.  The explosions were gone, both from the base and his memory of that day.  Only a smoking pile of rubble remained where the base had been only moments before.  Keith realized he was shaking slightly, breath strained, and he shook his head a little to try and shake away the last remains of the flashback.

"Yeah.  Yeah I'm here." He said into the coms, voice a lot rougher than he wanted it to be.

"You good?" Shiro sounded worried.  The last of the resistance had been downed by now, leaving only the Paladins and their allies.

"Yeah, I'm fine.  I'm heading back to the Castle."

"Copy that.  Voltron, let's head in and regroup." Shiro responded.

Keith nodded to himself and turned, heading back to the Castle of Lions.

When Red set down, Keith stood, running one hand lovingly over the only companion he'd had for so long - until just recently, until he'd reunited with Shiro.  He shook his head to try and dispel the memories.  The explosion must have gotten to him, that was it.

He passed Lotor and Axca and left it up to them to follow him out of Red.

Shiro was already halfway across the distance between the Red and Black Lions, a look of worry painted across his face.

"Are you alright?" It was the first thing spoken between the two.

Keith smiled, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Shiro raised an unimpressed eyebrow but let the subject drop, "Alright.  So we now have four Galra fugitives on board."

"Who're you calling Galra?" Keith jumps at Ezor's sudden appearance at his side.

Zethrid is standing behind Shiro, just out of earshot, and he heard Lotor and Axca come up behind him but he hadn't even realized the pink General had left the Black Lion.

"Ezor!" Lotor's voice is sharp and Keith turns to him as the leader of the group continues to speak.  "I apologize for her Keith.  She is able to turn herself practically invisible and doesn't seem to know when to use her abilities." Lotor pauses, gaze shifting back to Ezor, "And when not to sneak up on an ally."

Ezor shrugged, eyeing Keith and Shiro's robotic arms curiously.  "Would it be overstepping boundaries to ask about the very clearly Galra replacement limbs?"

"Yes, it would." Lotor sounded somewhere between frustrated and exasperated.

Shiro chuckled, "On a mission from my home planet I was captured by the Galra and made to fight in a Gladiator Rink.  I lost my arm and the replacement is one of Haggar's experiments." He explained briefly.

"You know you're just asking for more inappropriate questions." Axca put in, Ezor gazing expectantly at Keith and the Red Paladin could feel Axca looking at him as well.

"I don't like to talk about it." Keith's answer was short and not really an answer but he didn't really care at the moment.

"Well we know who the unfriendly one is." Ezor chirped.

Lotor sighed, looking at Keith and Shiro once more, "I ask that you forgive us for overstepping boundaries."

Keith gave a small smile, ever so slightly amused at how Lotor kept apologizing, while Shiro responded.  "It's not a problem.  Curiosity can be a good thing." The way the Black Paladin spoke put Keith at ease, and he gave the older a grateful smile.

"So you said that you weren't all Galra?" Keith asked curiously, trying to move the conversation forward.

Lotor took charge of the conversation, "Yes.  We all have Galra blood but we're, as you might call it, mixed breeds.  Axca, Zethrid, and I are all half Galra, while Ezor is a quarter.  Though I would not recommend underestimating her."

Both Paladins nod slowly as they soak in the information about these new allies.  "Why, if you don't mind me asking, does Zarkon keep someone who's not pure Galra in a position of power?  No offense but it doesn't seem very...  Zarkon-y?" Keith's question was met with silence for a few moments.

"Ah." Lotor let out a breath, "And this is where things get complicated.  You see, before the war between Alteans and Galra, Zarkon still-"

"We've heard the story of the Original Paladins of Voltron, so you can skip to where you come in." Shiro cut in and Lotor nodded.

"Zarkon married an Altean, an alchemist I do believe though I can't be certain.  They had a single child.  The child with that honor and burden is me."

Keith and Shiro stared at him in surprise when Allura's voice cut in.

"And the reason we trust you is that you and your friends have done nothing but help us.  Allow me to introduce myself.  I am Princess Allura."

Lotor gave a small bow, Ezor blinking in surprise.  "I have heard stories of you and your father Princess.  It is a shame that Zarkon did what he did to you and the rest of Altea."

Normally Keith would pin this as someone who was trying to suck up to a boss or higher ranking officer but Lotor seemed genuine in his comments.

Allura gave a small smile, eyeing the four mixed-Galra.  "Well, it is nice to meet all of you.  Honestly if you'd told me a year ago I'd be working with Galra I might not have believed you.  But I'm glad time has proved me wrong."

Axca and Ezor were both smiling along with Lotor while Zethrid just remained stone-faced.  "Then I'm glad to have the honor of fighting alongside you." Lotor voiced.

Allura nodded, "Come with me, Coran and I can help you four get settled in.  Keith, Shiro, I believe the other Paladins headed to the lounge.  I know I'll be joining them there once I'm done with the tour, and perhaps with our new allies as well."

"I think I'm gonna head in and call it a day.  First time on the battlefield in a year takes it out of you." Keith replied smoothly, though it was a lie.

Allura nodded, "Then sleep well.  We're glad to have you back in action."

"What do you mean?" Ezor piped up.

"There was an accident, just over a year ago." Keith replied shortly.

"Is that why there's only been four Lions?  And how-"

"That is enough Ezor." Lotor doesn't raise his voice but there's a firmness to it.  "Keith does not owe you an explanation.  It is his choice when - and if - he tells us."

Keith flashed the leader of the small group a smile, "Yes Ezor, that is why there's only been four Lions." With that, before anyone could ask more questions, he walked off for his and Shiro's quarters.  Behind him, he cold hear Shiro dismissing himself and bidding a farewell and good night to the others before following after him.


End file.
